


save me

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Series: Aster tataricus [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, plans are made, with a dose of hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: .........someone, save me





	save me

 Hood up, Xion briskly walked away from Roxas’ old room, having left the sleeping Nobody there. She had one more task to attend to. Just one more and...

“I didn’t think a puppet like you had the guts the defy the old coot,” Xion flinched as a familiar voice echoed down the empty white halls but it was _wrong so so wrong_. “I expected you to hand Ven’s little copy over the moment you grabbed him. But here I find you, two days after the fact, stowing him away in a cozy little room." 

Xion took a deep, shuttering breath and asked, “What do you want, Vanitas.”

The helmeted teen chuckled, “Nothing, really. But I’m curious as to why you accepted your fate so easily. I would have expected some resistance, but nothing?”

“... Is it wrong to want a Heart?” Xion murmured.

Vanitas then slammed the wall next to her face and snarled, “Not if there was no underlying motives.”

Xion sighed, gold eyes glinting ominously, “What if I want them to suffer then? Suffer the same crippling loneliness and despair that I had as I vanished? What if I wanted them to _hurt_?”

She couldn’t see it, but Vanitas’ eyes had widened in surprise. He chuckled, “Well then, I guess I underestimated grudge a simple puppet could hold against her former friends.”

With that Vanitas stalked off in the opposite direction, allowing Xion to sigh with relief before she hurried away as thoughts flew through her mind.

‘That isn’t what I want.’

‘What I want is my brothers back.’

‘What I want is freedom from fate, from destiny.’

‘What I want is to be remembered for who I am and not because of someone else.’

‘What I want...’

Xion stepped through the Corridor of Darkness as she headed to her next destination, picturing crashing waves and grains of sands beneath her feet and  _a reminder of her past_.

‘ _Is to be saved._ ’

‘ _Sora. Kairi. Axel. Roxas._ ’

‘ _Someone, please free me from the chains that bind me..._ ’

...

...

...

' _Help me._ '

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Grins evilly* As much as I have subscribed to the possibility of Xionort I'm trying to work out a way to save her. This is just step 1 in the process.


End file.
